Falling For You
by AshleyTrecartin
Summary: Kaylee breaks up with Simon and no one is happier about that than Jayne. He thinks he's finally going to be able to make a move on the mechanic, but someone from Kaylee's past comes along to cause trouble. What does this spell for the couple and the crew aboard Serenity?


_Take my love, take my land, _

_Take me where I cannot stand._

_I don't care, I'm still free,_

_You can't take the sky from me._

_Take me out to the black,_

_Tell 'em I ain't coming back._

_Burn the land and boil the sea,_

_You can't take the sky from me._

_There's no place I can be,_

_Since I found Serenity._

_You can't take the sky from me. _

He knew he probably shouldn't be eavesdropping like he was, but _gorram_ it, he didn't care. Jayne knew that _Tian_ _Di_ _Wu_ _Yowng_ doctor would pull this crap eventually. He was too proper for the likes of Kaylee. Their relationship never set quite right with Jayne, and this was exactly why. They were down in Kaylee's bunk, fighting again. That was all they seemed to do lately.

"I don't understand why you wouldn't want to," Jayne heard Simon whine. "It's a better life, it's safer."

Jayne's eyes narrowed. There was no way that _Qing_ _Wa_ _Cao_ _De_ _Liu_ _Mang_ was taking Kaylee off this ship. "I don't care about that, Simon," Kaylee shot back. "Serenity is my home, Mal and the others are my family. I'm not leaving them." There was a moment's pause where Jayne thought maybe the doctor was going to agree with Kaylee. "Just like you wouldn't leave River."

Jayne smirked. That was going to hurt. "Oh, for _Suyou_ _De_ _Dou_ _Shidang_—Kaylee that's not what this is about and you know it."

"No, that's what it is about." Jayne heard the release to her bunk hiss open. "If you want to leave Simon, then go. I don't care anymore."

"What does that mean?"

"We're over." Kaylee's door swung open and Jayne did the best he could to hide the smile on his face and act like he was just passing by.

"Hey little Kaylee," he grinned. She didn't say anything to him, just walked right on by and headed for the engine room. He turned back toward her bunk as Simon emerged. "You two sure can go at it."

Simon glared at him but didn't say anything as he made his way to the infirmary.

"Jayne is happy." River swung down from her hiding place in the ceiling.

"Oh yeah, very happy," he agreed.

River looked at him for a moment before a smile touched her lips. "You want Kaylee."

"_Gorram_ it crazy, get out of my head." Jayne glared at River. Their relationship had gotten better over time, but he still hated it when she read him. "Don't you go telling no one either."

"Secret…secrets keep us safe." River looked at him a moment longer before heading to the bridge. "Landing soon. Mal wants you."

Jayne rolled his eyes and made his way to the cargo bay. They had some goods to drop off with Badger and get paid for. Mal was already there, separating theirs from Badger's. "Jayne, come give me a hand."

"Sure thing, Mal." Jayne started helping Mal move crates, humming while he did.

"Someone's in a good mood today. Should I be worried?" Mal tossed Jayne a carte, eyeing him closely.

"Nah, just having a good day's all." Jayne looked up as Inara and Kaylee walked into the cargo bay. "Morning ladies."

"Jayne, Kaylee needs some help finding supplies when we land. If it's alright with Mal, you should go with her." Inara smiled at him as Kaylee stated loading crates onto the mule.

He quickly crossed to her and lifted the heavy crate from her arms. "Sure, no problem."

xXx

Mal watched Jayne help Kaylee load up the mule and agree to go shopping for supplies without complaining. He didn't know if Jayne was going crazy, or if he himself was. "Do you have any idea what's going on?" he asked Inara who seemed just as shocked as he was.

"Kaylee broke up with Simon," she informed him.

Mal swung his head and looked at her. "You are joking."

Inara shook her head. "Simon was trying to get Kaylee to leave Serenity. He wants to start a family and thinks it too dangerous." She sighed and looked back over at Kaylee and Jayne. "We all know Jayne's had somewhat of a crush on Kaylee. River saw him eavesdropping."

"_Wuh_ _De_ _Ma_," Mal hissed. This wasn't happening. Couldn't be happening. He thought it was bad enough when Kaylee and Simon hooked up. Simon was a good man, but he didn't know much about pleasing women, especially women like Kaylee. But Jayne…Jayne was completely different. He knew how to handle a woman's body, but other than that Mal just didn't know. "Are we okay with this? Do we let this happen?" he asked looking back at Inara.

She shrugged a little worriedly. "I…don't know."

xXx

Jayne followed Kaylee around the market, carrying the box for all of the supplies. He didn't mind spending a little alone time with little Kaylee. She wasn't much in the mood for talking but that didn't bother him none. He wouldn't know what to say anyways. He shifted the box lower in his arms so Kaylee could drop some supplies in to it. "Thanks for coming with me, Jayne."

He shrugged. "Beats handing around the ship with that _gorram_ doctor or getting talked down on by Badger." He followed her to the next booth. "Rather hang 'round you anyhow."

She smiled a little and her blush didn't go unnoticed either. "Awe, well thanks Jayne." Kaylee put a few more things in the box. "I really needed to hear that."

"Oh?" Jayne feigned surprise. "Why's that?"

Kaylee sighed and pretended to examine some apples. "I broke up with Simon."

"Thought you two would be inseparable." Jayne eyed a few guy from the next booth over who were giving Kaylee the once over.

Kaylee shook her head. "He wanted me to leave Serenity to get pregnant and start a family."

"Well that don't make no sense. Zoe is raising a baby just fine."

"That's what I told him but he wasn't having it." Kaylee frowned and moved on to the next booth, double checking the supplies list.

Jayne followed her closely, nudging the boys watching her out of the way. "You don't need a man like that anyways; always trying to tell you what to do." He reached out and took a heavy sack of something from her and dropped it into the box.

Kaylee stopped and looked up at him. Jayne beat down the blush he felt rising. She watched him carefully, looking into his eyes like she was looking for something. In the end she smiles a bit and leaned up on her toes, cupped his face and pulled him down so she could kiss his cheek. "Thanks Jayne."

"F-for what?"

Kaylee shrugged. "Being there for me I guess. You're always there." She looked at her list again before putting it away. "That's everything we need. We can head back to the ship."

"You go ahead, there's something I still need to get." Kaylee gave him a puzzled look. "Don't worry about it, I'll be along." Jayne watched her walk off until she was out of sight before he headed back a few booths. Something had caught his eye and he was determined to get it.

XXx

Kaylee looked around, confused and turned around. She hadn't been paying attention to where she was going and had ended up in a part of the city she wasn't familiar with. There was graffiti everywhere, boarded up windows, houses and buildings that were little more than wooden shacks with tin roofs. She turned around hoping to retrace her steps. Only someone was blocking her way. Someone she'd hoped never to see again.

"Well I'll be a son of a whore, Kaylee Fry, I never thought I'd lay eyes on you again." The man blocking her path took a step towards her. Kaylee turned to run but more men came out to block any escape route. "Oh, you ain't going nowhere little Kaylee, 'cept back with me."

"_Jien_ _To_ _Duh_ _Guay_! I ain't going nowhere with the likes of you." Kaylee kept looking around, trying to find a way out. She saw a small opening two ally's from where he was standing. "You won't get away with anything, Nicas, the crew I'm with, they'd find you, kill you." As Kaylee spoke, she started to ease her way into the direction of the alley she would use as her escape route. She just needed to get a good head start. She'd be able to make it back to the ship and if Nicas followed her, she'd have Jayne, Mal, Zoe, and River to help her.

"Oh? What crew have you gone and settled up with this time? The same one that you ran away from me with?" Nicas watched her, not seeing what she was really trying to do.

"Ever heard of Captain Malcolm Reynolds?" Kaylee smirked a bit. Most of the people in the underground like Nicas had heard of Mal and the crew on Serenity. Especially after what had happened after he and Wash had been kidnapped by Niska. "Yeah, bet you know all about him."

Nicas' eyes narrowed. "So, you're that engineer. I heard rumors that Mal had some genius mechanic flying around with him. Didn't realize it was _my_ genius mechanic."

"I ain't yours." Kaylee glanced at the ally again. She was close enough now that she could make a run for it. "And I'll never be again." Without another word she quickly turned around and high tailed it away from the rest of them. She heard gunshots being fired but she didn't stop, especially when she didn't feel the pain of anything piercing her skin.

She was drenched with sweat and gasping for air by the time she made it back to the ship. It looked like everyone else was on board. She ran up the plank and slowly stopped, turning around to look behind her. "Kaylee, something wrong?" Zoe asked, noticing how upset she looked.

Kaylee didn't see any of Nicas' men following her and she relaxed fully. "No, it's nothing." She headed back to the engine room as Zoe let River know that everyone was on board and they could leave.

As soon as Kaylee was surrounded by all the parts of Serenity's engine she was even calmer. She picked up one of her wrenches and started working on the replacements from some of the parts she and Jayne had picked up while they'd been out. There was no way Nicas could get to her now, not that she was back on Serenity. Even if he did try to get in like that Early guy had, River would know and she could alert them before anything happened. She knew she was safe.

xXx

Jayne walked into the engine room; he'd been looking for Kaylee everywhere. She hadn't been at dinner and he, along with everyone else was worried about her. Most of them figured that she didn't show up because she didn't want to be around the doctor, but Jayne wasn't so sure. Kaylee wasn't like that. So, he'd made up two plates and went to find her. He'd checked her room first and when he hadn't found her there he knew the only other place she could be was the engine room. He saw her feet poking out from under the engine and kicked his boot against the door frame. "Hey girl, c'mon out and eat somthin' will ya?"

Kaylee pulled herself out from under the engine and looked up at him. "Oh, hey there Jayne. Dinner already?" She stood up and wiped her hands off on a cloth that she kept with her. "Didn't even hear the call."

"Yeah, I figured as much." Jayne propped himself up against the wall and held out a plate for her. Once she took it he handed her one of the glasses of water he'd swiped as well. Kaylee sat on one of the ledges on the side of the wall and put her plate in her lap. "So, what did you get from Persephone when I left?"

Jayne smirked a bit, shoving some protein creation into his mouth. "It's a surprise." He grinned at her pout as he continued to eat. "Zoe said you were running when you came back to the ship, you run into trouble little Kaylee?"

She shook her head. "Nothing I couldn't handle."

Jayne wasn't sure how he felt about that. On one hand he knew Kaylee could handle herself. The girl had grown a lot since she'd faced reavers. On the other hand, he didn't like the idea that she'd be out there on her own when something could happen to her, especially when he wasn't around to do anything about it. In the end he just let it go. Kaylee was back on Serenity safe and sound, so it was probably nothing for him to worry about.

They finished eating and Jayne took Kaylee's plate from her when she went back to the engine to start working. He hung around a little bit longer to make sure she was really okay before he headed to the kitchen to drop off the plates. Then, he snuck into Kaylee's bunk and dropped off a small wooden box. He left it in the middle of her bed so he'd be sure she'd see it. He didn't leave a note telling her who it was from, didn't see how it mattered. He knew she'd like it, and after the day she'd had she probably deserved a little happiness right about now. The present dropped off, he went back to his own bunk, kicked off his boots and climbed into bed.

xXx

Kaylee sighed contently as she closed up Serenity's engine. All of the repairs were finally done and she could go get some rest. She sighed a big sadly as she shut off the lights. She never used to mind being the last one to go to bed, or all of the alone time she got when she was working on the engine. But having Jayne there had been nice. Kaylee took one last look around the room to make sure everything was in order.

"What's the matter _Bao_ _Bei_?" Kaylee screamed and spun around, scared stiff as she looked into Nicas' eyes. He smirked down at her dangerously. "I told you that you were coming back with me."

Kaylee backed into the dark engine room. How the hell did this always manage to happen to her? "How did you get on the ship?"

"I was quite easy actually." Nicas looked around the room as two of his men filed in behind him, guns trained on her. "You know, these Firefly's are great for criminals, especially smugglers, no wonder Mal likes it." He looked back at her. "However, they don't really have much in the way of security. I wonder why that is."

Kaylee glared at him. No one talked bad about her ship. Not even the crew. "Don't talk about Serenity like that. She's worth twice of whatever _luh suh_ you're flying around on."

Nicas smirked, his eyes lighting up. He chuckled lightly and then backhanded her hard across the face. Kaylee felt the taste of copper explode on her tongue as her lip split open. "I'd be careful _Bao_ _Bei_, you know how my temper is." He looked back at his men. "Tie her up, we'll be taking her with us."

Kaylee backed away and glared at him. "I'll scream, wake the whole crew up."

Nicas laughed. "They're all sound asleep and locked in their bunks. Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Kaylee felt a cold wave of fear drop right in her stomach as one of the men moved behind her and tied her hands behind her back. Nicas looked at the other man and grabbed a helmet from him. It was the kind that you didn't need a whole suit with in order to go out in space. It wouldn't be all that warm, but Kaylee had a feeling they weren't going all that far. Tears formed in her eyes and fell down her cheeks as the ropes were pulled tight.

xXx

Jayne woke in the middle of a dead sleep, which wasn't easy to do, when the hatch to his bunk opened up and River jumped down, bypassing the ladder completely. "Trouble," she said looking at him. "Someone's on the ship that shouldn't be."

Jayne grabbed Vera and quickly followed her up the ladder. "Get Mal and the others. Where are they?"

"Engine room, Kaylee's in trouble." River quickly started opening other bunks and climbing down, alerting the others. She came back up from Zoe's bunk and looked at Jayne. "Go, we'll be behind you."

Jayne didn't need to be told twice. He took off running towards the engine room. They really did need to do something about those entry points people kept using to get on the ship. Jayne rounded the corner that led to the engine room and stopped dead in his tracks. Kaylee was tied up and being led away from the engine room. Jayne quickly aimed his gun on one of the men and cocked in, sliding a bullet into the chamber causing the intruders to stop dead in their tracks. They slowly turned to look at him, guns raised. Jayne didn't pay much attention to them though. He had his eyes on Kaylee. Anger flared inside of him at the sight of the tears running down her face, and the blood dripping from her split lip. These men were going to pay.

"Who might you be?" the one in charge asked.

"Don't you worry about that none, you just let little Kaylee there go." Jayne leveled his gun on the boss' head. "Now."

He sighed and took a step forward, putting Kaylee in front of him as he did so, the _gorram_ coward. "I'm only taking back what's mine."

"She don't belong to no one." Jayne glared at him. "Now let her go."

The man looked behind him as Mal, Zoe and River walked into view behind him, two of them with guns trained on the other two men, River didn't need one. "What the hell is going on here?" Mal demanded.

"You must be Captain Reynolds." The man in charge stepped forwards "My name is Nicas, and I'm here, taking back what is mine."

Mal stepped up so he was shoulder-to-shoulder with Jayne. "Last I checked, Kaylee didn't belong to anyone. Wanna explain yourself to us?"

Nicas looked at Kaylee and smirked. "Why don't you tell them, _Bao_ _Bei_?"

Kaylee looked at them, fear and shame in her eyes. "Th-that day you offered me the job…I didn't go ask my folks…" Kaylee bit her lip and looked down at the ground. "They sold me as a slave when I was fifteen to Nicas…I went to get my things…I ran away."

"_Go_ _Shi_," Jayne swore.

"So, you see Captain Reynolds, I'm going to be leaving this ship with what belongs to me." Nicas turned to leave again, but Mal cocked his gun, keeping them from going anywhere.

"Well, see, that don't set too well with me and mine. See, Jayne here, he's mighty protective over little Kaylee there. Think it may even be love, disturbing as that is." Jayne glared at Mal but quickly moved his eyes back to Kaylee. She was looking at him funny. If they weren't in a life or death situation he might even be able to figure out what it was. "So, I really don't think you're going anywhere."

Nicas laughed a little and went to pull his gun from his hip but Mal raised his gun on him. He slowly lowered his hand, but didn't release Kaylee. "You don't have any right to keep her from me."

"That's what you think," Jayne growled. He wanted to put a bullet between his eyes, but with Kaylee in the line of fire, he didn't have a good shot.

Nicas glared at them and before any of them could stop him he pulled his gun from his holster and pressed it against Kaylee's head. "There now, see how easy I can make this? Either you let me leave with what's mine, or no one is going to get to keep her."

Jayne growled but noticed something from the corner of his eye. While no one had been paying attention, River had slinked away and climbed around on the top of the ceiling to make her way behind the Nicas and the rest of his men. She was slowly raising a knife to his throat As soon as it was in place Nicas dropped the gun and his two peons aimed their guns at River. "Let Kaylee go," she commanded.

Nicas slowly released Kaylee who fell to her knees, the sudden force of gravity hitting her now that she wasn't being held up Jayne and Mal both fired, taking out the two men with guns trained on River. Jayne looked at Mal. "Go ahead."

Jayne aimed his gun and waited until River was smart enough to get out of the way before he fired, putting a bullet between Nicas' eyes. He dropped dead, but Jayne didn't wait to reveal in the moment. He slung Vera over his shoulder and ran over to Kaylee, pulling a knife free of his belt and cut the ropes around her arms before lifting her into his.

"Get her to the infirmary, doc's already there."

Jayne mostly ignored Mal as he pushed past them and headed for the infirmary. He really didn't want that _Pi_ _Gu_ of a doctor touching Kaylee right now, but he knew it was necessary. He planned on dropping her off, leaving just long enough to help Mal get those Ta Ma De Han Dan and his men off the ship, then he'd be right back at Kaylee's side.

xXx

Kaylee wouldn't look at anyone as Jayne carried her to the infirmary. She knew they were going to have questions. Hell, she'd be lucky if Mal didn't drop her off on some backwater moon. Heaven knew he didn't need the trouble she'd just caused them all.

"Are you alright?" Simon asked as Jayne laid her out on the table. She nodded her head, watching Jayne's feet leave the room. She suddenly started to feel very, very alone. For some reason Jayne put her at ease, probably because he was so big and ruthless. She knew she'd always be okay with him.

She sat back and let Simon poke and prod over her, trying to make sure she was alright clinically. Honestly, she was fine; just a little shook up. She thought after all that commotion with Early they'd fixed all of the points of entry from space. She figured she was going to have some more work to do.

"How is she?" Kaylee looked up as Mal entered the room. He smiled at her, walking over to stand beside her.

"She's fine, her pulse is rapid and her blood pressure is high, but that's to be expected."

Mal nodded and looked at her. "You okay little Kaylee?"

She gave him the best smile she could muster. "Yeah Cap'n, I'm fine." The smile quickly faded. "I'm sorry I lied to you."

Mal sighed and petted her hair. "We're all running from something Kaylee, don't blame you none for that." Jayne walked into the room and it immediately seemed smaller, all of Kaylee's attention focusing on him. "Jayne, why don't you make sure Kaylee gets to her bunk okay?"

"Sure thing." Jayne walked over, nudging Simon out of the way and scooped Kaylee up into his arms, carrying her out of the room. Kaylee wrapped her arms around him and rested against his chest. Any anxiety in her body melted away as soon as his arms were around her. "You feeling okay little Kaylee?" he asked as he undid the hatch release for her bunk. She waited for him to put her down on her feet so she could climb down but he didn't. instead, Jayne shifted her weight in his arms and held her as he climbed down the ladder.

"I'm fine Jayne, perfect for walkin' you know." Jayne shrugged and carried her over to her bed, finally putting her down. She was prepared for the somewhat relaxing feel of her bed under her, but she wasn't ready for the hard poking in her bottom. She reached under her and pulled out a little wooden box. "What is this?" She looked up at Jayne wondering if he maybe had an idea.

He blushed a little bit and scratched the back of his head. "Nothin' special…just saw it and though maybe you'd like it…"

Kaylee slowly opened the box, expecting to find grenades or bullets inside the delicate box. Her eyes widen as she saw the giant red strawberries. Ones this size, and this ripe had to cost Jayne a pretty coin. The wages from the last four jobs she'd imagine. "Jayne, you didn't…" she looked up at him and smiled, quickly getting up from the bed and wrapping her arms around him so she could pull him down and kiss him.

Jayne went stiff against her lips, but only for a moment. Kaylee wasn't expecting him to react at all. She was just ready to pull away from him when his arms shot around her, one around her waist, the other cupping the back of her head as he angled his and deepened the kiss, his tongue working its way past her lips. She winced slightly from the pain that shot out from where her lip was split. Jayne pulled away, blushing more than Kaylee had ever seen before.

"Sorry," he mumbled, looking anywhere but at her.

"S'alright," she said looking up at him. "I kinda liked it."

Jayne looked back at her, eyes wide. "You did?"

"Well, yeah," Kaylee said smiling. "Wouldn't mind doin' it again."

Jayne reached out, taking her hand and pulling her into him again. "You better tell me right now little Kaylee if you want me to leave, cause I'm likely to get into this, and I won't be able to stop." He bent down and nipped at her lips. "So you tell me right now, what do you want?"

Kaylee reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up into his eyes. "I want this Jayne Cobb."

xXx

Jayne growled and cupped the back of Kaylee's head, pulling her into him and kissing her hard. Jayne didn't usually kiss on principle, but this, with Kaylee, it would be wrong _not_ to kiss her. Without breaking the kiss, Jayne backed Kaylee up until the backs of her knees hit the bed. He pulled back to look down at her, her eyes were shining with the lust that was taking over her body. He released his hold on her long enough for her to stretch out on the bed and then he was on top of her, his lips attacking her neck with stinging, biting kisses.

"Wanted you for so long," he grunted as he worked the knot free in the arms of her coveralls around her waist so he could pull the offending material from her body. Kaylee arched under him as she pulled her own shirt from her body and then pulled his off his shoulders. Jayne pushed the overalls off her body, taking her shoes along with them and kicking his off at the same time. "_Gorram_ it girl, you don't know what you do to me."

Kaylee ran her nails over his scalp and Jayne's eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Think I might have some idea," she gasped when he yanked her jeans and panties down her leg without an ounce of ceremony.

He sat back on his haunches and looked down at her bare body. Kaylee might not have the biggest breasts in the world, but honestly, Jayne didn't care. He could fit hers in his hands and that was good enough for him. She was trim, a tiny waist, flat stomach, long legs that he could picture wrapped around his hips as he drove into her again and again. He groaned at the thought and quickly unfastened his own pants, covering Kaylee's body with his again as he kicked them off his legs.

Kaylee wrapped her legs around him and when his cock hit her molten core he nearly came like a teenager whose balls had just dropped. She was hot, wet, and he just _knew_ that as soon as he slipped into her she'd be tight as a damned fist. "You ready?" he asked, just to make sure, giving her one last time to back out. She grinned and lifted her hips, rubbing them against him. Jayne growled and slammed into her.

Kaylee tossed her head back in pure bliss. She thought sex with Simon was good, but this… Jayne was stretching her in all the right ways, hitting all of the right spots. She wasn't going to last long. Jayne dropped his head into the crook of her neck, completely still within her. "_Wong_ _Ba_ _Duhn_ girl, you're gonna kill me."

Jayne started a fast, deep, punishing swing of the hips. They'd both been waiting too long for this and neither one of them was going to hold back at the point. Stars were dancing in Kaylee's vision and all of her nerve endings were on fire. Jayne was an animal on top of her, moving within her. Nothing she'd ever felt before could ever compare to this. She was leaving deep claw marks in his back, dragging them down his shoulder blades and squeezing his hips with her legs, clinging to him like he was the only thing holding her to the bed.

She gasped as her orgasm tore through her with teeth and claws, dragging her body to the heights of pure ecstasy and bliss before letting her go and letting her slowly float back down to the bed. Jayne was still moving within her, his grip on her hips had tightened, she'd have bruises there eventually, but that only seemed to excite her even more. Kaylee cupped Jayne's face and brought him down; kissing him with what breath she had left. That was what ended Jayne. He grunted into her mouth, not breaking the kiss as he came deep inside of her, sending her right back over the edge with him, her clenching walls milking him for all that he was worth.

He collapsed on top of her, his arms wrapping around under her so he could hold her as they caught their breaths. "That was…shiny," Kaylee finally managed. "Why did we wait so long to do this?"

Jayne laughed and looked up at her. "No idea, but give me five minutes and we can do it again." Kaylee laughed and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close. This is what she'd been missing. She needed Jayne she realized, not just because he protected her, but because he understood her, he knew what she needed and was willing to give it to her. And…she kinda loved him.

xXx

Mal glanced at the wall that separated his bunk from the others. If he could hear that, there was no doubt everyone else on the _gorram_ ship did too. He shook his head as he pulled his shirt off and looked at Inara. "I'm thinkin' we may need to sound proof the bunks."

She laughed a little. "I thought it was bad when she and Simon finally came together, but this…"

Mal shrugged and climbed into bed with her, pulling her close. "At least their happy I reckon." Inara hummed her agreement and molded into his arms. All was well onboard Serenity.

Translation of Chinese Phrases Used:  
_Tian_ _Di_ _Wu_ _Yowng_: Completely useless

_Qing Wa Cao De Lie Mang_: Frog-humping son of a bitch

_Suyou De Dou Shidang_: All that's proper

_Wuh De Ma_: Mother of god

_Jien To Duh Guay_: Like Hell

_Bao Bei_: Precious, darling, sweetheart, treasure

_Luh_ _Suh_: Garbage

_Go_ _Shi_: Crap, shit

_Pi_ _Gu_: Ass

_Wong_ _Ba_ _Duhn_: Son of a bitch


End file.
